


Metropolis

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Series: Owl City Inspired [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam just writes romanticish music, Alternate Universe - Human, Author Castiel, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Basically, But I doubt anyone will like it, Castiel is just so in love with Dean, Castiel-centric, Feel free to ignore it even, Gay Male Character, Good luck if you read this lol, I mean it isn't bad, I'll stop rambling now guys, I'm just doing this weekly, Inspired by Music, It's kinda just a dabble, M/M, Or comment on it, Or kudos it, Owl City, Who knows what Dean does in this, Writer Castiel, and I wrote it shit, i have no clue, ish, really for myself i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, oh, oh<br/>As far as I can see<br/>You're the only one; the only one who that can get to me<br/>Like a hijacked plane or a runaway train or a speeding bullet<br/>There's no stopping this<br/>I left my heart in Metropolis<br/>-Owl City<br/>or the one where Castiel just got home and he met Dean on vacation and he just really loves Dean a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metropolis

 

Castiel sighed a somewhat dreamy sigh, resulting in his friends all turning to him. Charlie gave him a skeptical look.

“Cas? You’ve been acting like this ever since you got back from Duluth. What happened up there?”  
Castiel smiled goofily at the memory of what happened in Duluth.

“Nothing,” he denied his voice elevating a few octaves higher than normal. Sam and Charlie both shared glances of disbelief.

“You act as if you are in love or something,” Sam commented warily. Castiel chuckled giddily.

Is that what this was? This high feeling? This feeling like he could fly.

“Duluth was a beautiful city, on a beautiful lake, with beautiful people,” Castiel replied, still a little lost in his new found dream land. Sam scoffed.

“Alright, come on. You can tell us who you are in love with you know?”  
Castiel smiled.

“No. I-“ He was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. He looked at the Caller ID and grinned.

It was _him_.

“One moment,” Castiel requested. He stepped outside and clicked the green answer button.

“Hello?”

“ _Hey Cas. How are you doing?_ ”

Castiel smiled largely.

“Good. It’s just…”

_A Thousand Miles feels like a million years. Like hundreds of postcards that say I wish you were here._

“Odd to be out of your company,” Castiel admitted. There was a chuckle from Dean’s end of the line.

“ _Yeah, I get that… Are you going to come out here again soon? For uh, more research about that book?”_

The gesture made Castiel smile just a bit brighter.

“You miss me.”

There was a moment of silence before Dean answered.

“ _Of course I miss you, you doof._ ”

Castiel nodded.

“I miss you too Dean.”

“Shut up,” Dean murmured. “How are you adjusting?”

“All of my friends are wondering about you. They say I act like I’m in love,” Castiel murmured in appreciation.

“ _Are you?_ ’” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Castiel replied immediately.

“ _We hardly know each other_ ,” Dean argued. Castiel didn’t much care about the obvious denial on Dean’s part.

“I should go back to my friends. Will you call me later?” Castiel asked. There was a sigh from Dean.

“ _You know I will._ ”

“Good bye Dean,” Castiel replied with a smile, and then hung up. He returned to his friends in the restaurant.

“You have a phone now?” Sam asked incredulously. Castiel nodded as he sat down.

“Yes. I got one for convenience reasons.”

“Holy shit Castiel what happened to you?”

_I left my heart in Metropolis._

Castiel shrugged off the question.

“It was for convenience,” he reiterated as if that explained everything. Charlie poked him in the side hard.

“I’ve been trying to get you to get a cell phone for years,” she complained. Castiel met her with a level smile.

“Then you should proud of me right?”

Charlie’s lips pressed into a thin line. She looked over at Sam, no doubt to get him into the conversation but she instead found him staring at his phone.

“Holy shit, Castiel isn’t the only one who has gone crazy,” he said. “My brother is coming to visit. He’s going to ride a plane here, and he said he doesn’t want to stay with Jess and I.”

Sam looked up at Castiel, mouthing gaping.

“Is this it? Is this the apocalypse?”  
Castiel gave Sam an amused smile.

“The apocalypse occurring in 2016 is highly unlikely Sam Winchester. However, I cannot out rule it as an indicator in your brother’s odd behavior,” Castiel stated and then thoughtfully added: “I didn’t know you had a brother.”

“We don’t talk as much as we used to,” Sam admitted. “He doesn’t fly. I’m busy with work and such.”  
Castiel nodded in partial understanding.

“Then why is flying now?”

Sam shrugged.

“I don’t know.”

-

Later that night Castiel sat in his room staring up at the night sky. He wasn’t sure how long he had been there. He wasn’t even entirely sure what time it was. He couldn’t sleep, he could hardly keep a coherent thought about anything besides Dean.

It was very distracting to think of someone he met in a completely different state. He had never thought of anyone so much before.

_You're the only one, the only one who can get to me._

He turned over in his bed, and then shifted again. Finally, he settled, letting the stars lull him to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning it was to his phone ringing. He shuffled to reach it, and groggily answered it with a grunt.

“ _Well, you sound excited to hear from me._ ”

Castiel smiled and his sleepiness seemed to melt away at the sound of Dean’s voice. Even if it did sound strained and shaky.

“You sound like you are about to be executed by the French.”

Dean chuckled through the phone.

“ _Why the French?_ ”

“No one likes the French,”

Another laugh from Dean, and he seemed to be relaxing a bit, which made Castiel smile. He hadn’t known Dean for long but still, he already meant the world and more to Castiel.

“ _I’m just a bit unnerved. I’m horrified of planes and I am about to ride one._ ”

Castiel hummed.

“What are you afraid of? Your odds of dying in a plane crash are only one in eleven million.”

Dean gulped audibly.

“ _Don’t fucking talk like that Castiel. You might never get to see my sweet ass again because of this flight_.”

Castiel broke out into a cheerful laugh. He stood up and began to rummage his closet for something to wear for the day.

“That flight might do us all a favor than,” he joked.

“ _You wouldn’t be able to live without me_ ,” Dean jabbed back. Castiel fell silent and solemn.

“That is true.”

Dean fell silent as well.

“ _Look, the, uh, plane is going to take off soon_ ,” Dean finally said.

“Have a good flight Dean.”

Dean grunted his consent and hung up the phone.

Castiel spent the entire day too busy to worry about if Dean’s plane crashed or not. He was swamped with meets with fans, scheduled book signings, speaking in public about what his next book was going to be about and constant nitpicking from his friends about how off he was acting lately. How _happy_ he seemed.

Castiel brushed off everyone’s concern and focused on the day at hand. He didn’t receive another call from Dean all day, but he couldn’t help but glance down at it every moment he could.

  
By the time he got home he was tired and thoughtless. He stumbled up to his doorstep like a zombie, unaware of the extra car parked outside his home. He practically fell in the doorway, surprised when he fell into someone. He shot back in alarm and went to defend himself, but before he could do anything his body was wrapped up by another’s.

“Fuck, it’s so good to see you.”

Castiel was stunned for a very long time, but he didn’t let that stop him from responding.

“Dean,” he breathed, suddenly clinging to Dean like his life depended on it. “I missed you.”  
“Yeah, me too Cas.”

Castiel smiled up at Dean brightly, but didn’t let go of him for a second.

“I, uh, made you supper. I hope you don’t mind… I broke into your home and-“

Castiel interrupted him with a chaste kiss to the lips.

“Thank you Dean. It’s fine. I’m very glad you are here.”  
Dean smiled, but his face was red as they both walked off to the kitchen.

_Oh, oh, I can’t even take it in. Oh, oh, I can’t even take it in. I left my heart in Metropolis._

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best but eh. I hope you enjoyed this! As usual Owl City inspired! The song Metropolis is spectacular. Anyways. Have a nice day!


End file.
